The Past
by ichimaru
Summary: AU. Kira is in the Orb police force. Super efficient police officer but has trouble with his partners are work that is until a certain girl with pink hair comes along. Made some changes to part 1. KxL
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Past by Ichimaru

I don't own Gundam and this is 100 fiction.

Orb Police HQ, homicide division. Capt. Murrue Ramius' office.

"No!" Kira Yamato shook his head adamantly.

Capt. Murrue Ramius sighed silently and counted to 10. As head of the homicide division and Kira's boss, she has received countless of complaints on her number one detective. Kira maybe the best detective Orb police ever saw but he kinda lacked in the social skill department. For the past month, Kira had had 3 partners. The first one lasted 2 weeks before he filed for a transfer. The second partner also did the same after working with Kira for a little over a week. And the third? The poor girl didn't even last a day!

Upon reaching the number 10, Murrue Ramius took a deep breath and tried again.

"Kira, you need a partner."

The answer was swift. "No I don't! I can handle it. Those three you sent me practically did nothing."

"I know you can. That's what you do but I don't want you to burn out or have a breakdown. Coordinator or not. You've to learn to be a team player. In the long run, it's beneficial for everyone especially you." Murrue reasoned, keeping her voice level. There was no point in raising her voice to the already irritated Kira.

Kira glanced at his watch. Time waited for no man and he was wasting his time and breath here. He knew no matter what, just like the previous 3 occasions Ramius summoned him here, he'd end up with a partner. It was some stupid rule the Orb police had. Running his fingers through his rather unruly brown mop, Kira said resignedly.

"Fine, who is it this time and please teichou, don't give me a greenhorn like last time.

She ran straight home to mummy on her first day!"

"You did that on purpose!" Murrue had to bite back the laughter that was threatening to surface. "You dragged that poor girl to a bloody crime scene and made her wait at the morgue."

"She is supposed to be a homicide detective, ne. Seeing bloody crime scenes, going to the morgue for info are all part of the job!"

"I know but not all lumped together in one day, Kira." Murrue shook her head and picked up a file from her desk.

Kira mumbled something inaudible and leaned against the wall. "That's my new partner file, I suppose?

"Uhm…"

A gentle knock on the door stopped Murrue Ramius from continuing. "Aaaa! Right on time. Come in!" Murrue said.

The door knob turned and the first thing Kira saw coming through was a wave of pink.

The wave of pink entered and introduced herself. "Konnichiwa Capt. Ramius, I'm Sergeant Lacus Clyne."

Murrue Ramius nodded and got down straight to business. "Sgt. Clyne, that's your partner DCI Kira Yamato."

Kira didn't bother moving from his spot. He just stood there and watched the pink haired girl, oh no! His new partner made her way towards him.

Lacus Clyne, a sergeant with Helio Police for the past three years was thrilled when they approved her transfer request. Helio was a small town and there wasn't much for a homicide detective like her to do. Transferring to Orb Police HQ meant big cases, something to put her training to good use. At Helio everyone treated her kindly, actually more like a china doll much to Lacus' chagrin. She entered to force to do police work not to make tea and do filing! Hopefully here things would be different. Putting all that hope in a smile, Lacus faced her immediate superior, her senpai and partner. "I'm Lacus Clyne, hajimemashite, dozo yoroshiku."

Kira nodded slightly. "Dozo. If everything is done here….?" Kira looked inquiringly at his taichou. Seeing Ramius nod, Kira pushed off the wall. "Come on Clyne, we've work to do." And under his breath Kira muttered. "I hope you like blood."

"Hai!" Lacus replied and quickly ran after Kira.

Outside Capt. Murrue Ramius' office.

DI Asuran Zala let out a low whistle. That Kira was one lucky son of a gun! His latest partner was even more good looking than the previous one. He let out another low whistle as he watched Lacus running after Kira. Her long slender legs moving gracefully. coordinated with one another, reminding Asuran of a gazelle. "Ouch!" Asuran turned to see who just hit him on the head. "What was that for?"

The homicide division's secretary cum receptionist, Yzak Jule glared at Asuran. "I called you three times. You've a case. A homeless man was found murdered."

Taking the paper with the address of the place from Yzak, Asuran sighed. "Why can't I get a partner like that? Beautiful, a body that's…"

Yzak grinned and begin dabbing Asuran's chin with a tissue paper. "Careful you're drooling again."

Slapping Yzak hand away, Asuran snapped. "Oh shut up! Some people are so lucky and what do I get for a partner? An old eccentric geezer like Waltfeld!"

Sgt. Andrew Waltfeld smiled good naturedly. "But I'm the best and one and only eccentric old geezer! Come on Asuran, let's get going."

Kira and Lacus on route to a crime scene. Kira is driving.

Kira sneaked a peak at his new partner. Not bad he thought, just that the hair is kind of distracting. Was that pink hair for real? It doesn't matter, she will be just like the rest.

They all don't last long, even if they did, they ended up getting killed. Just like his previous partner, Martin DaCosta. Martin was the best. He was efficient and knew how to work. He put up with all his (Kira) crap and never complained.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Kira made a right turn and continued his pondering. It happened so fast. They were chasing a suspect when suddenly the suspect ran behind a dumpster and begin shooting randomly. Kira managed to duck but Martin was not that lucky. He was fatally wounded and died on the way to the hospital.

"Yamato senpai…."

Kira blinked. He was caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten about his partner.

"What!" Kira barked, a little harsh than necessary.

Lacus swallowed. Relax, it's nothing, she told herself. Maybe it's the way he speaks.

After 3 years of 'having the good life' at Helio, now it's time to return to reality.

"I'm sorry but where's the place?" Since they climbed into the car, Kira hasn't said a word to her.

"Moto…. Do you know where it is?"

"No…"

Kira sighed inwardly. It is her first day in Orb after all but still…."Then I suggest you get a map and study this entire city. Every road, lane, district and everything else! The next time we get called to a scene, you'd better know where the hell it is."

"Hai!" Lacus nodded and made a mental note to purchase a map as soon as possible.

Silence ruled again until 10 minutes later Kira announced that they have arrived at the crime scene. It was an apartment complex and the crime was committed on the 17th floor.

With Lacus close behind, Kira pushed the elevator button and tapped his foot impatiently for the lift doors to open.

17th floor, apartment 854.

Lacus looked about her surroundings. The apartment was huge! It had plush carpets and everything was either white or cream. Everything looked so pristine and clean except for the body lying in the middle of the living room. The victim was a woman. If it wasn't for those horrible red angry marks around her throat, anyone would think that she was asleep.

"If you're done gapping, do you think we can start?"

Lacus jumped. Kira was inches from her face. His low tone dripping with sarcasm caught her off guard. But what really got her was the colour of his eyes, amethyst! She has never seen such a pair of intense eyes.

"Hai! Gomen nasai!" Lacus quickly slipped on gloves and begin processing the crime scene.

At least she remembered to wear gloves and look like she knows what she's doing. Kira remarked approvingly to himself. His last partner just stood there rooted on the spot.

"Hijikata, …." Kira called out to the medical examiner (ME). "What can you tell me about this?"

Hijikata Toshii, a handsome man in his mid 30's stood up and rubbed his aching neck.

He has been working since last night with hardly any rest. "Yuka Isuzu. A 27 years old housewife. She was strangled." Hijikata lifted the deceased hand and took samples from under her nails. "I'll sent these to the lab and notify you if I find anything."

"What else?" Kira noticed that Lacus had a notebook out and was busy taking notes.

"The husband is over there." Hijikata pointed to a dark haired man at the couch who was staring blankly at the walls.

"Thanks, …." Kira strode across the room to the victim's husband. "So sorry to bother you sir, but I'm DCI Kira Yamato, this is my partner Sgt. Clyne. We would like to ask you several questions." Kira's voice was calm and almost soothing.

Lacus was taken aback. Was the same guy she came with just now? Just a few minutes ago he was snapping at her and actually looked bored and impatient when the ME was briefing him about the victim. Now he actually sounded he was really sorry.

"It's alright. I'm Nishihara Akahito." His voice was thick with tears and eyes were red and swollen. "Please find the person who did this to my wife!" Fresh tears rolled down his face.

Kira nodded. "Nishihara-san, could you just tell us what happened?"

Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, Nishihara replied. "I had to work late last night. I didn't get home until this morning…. If only I didn't…" Nishihara broke down and begin crying.

Lacus quickly pulled out several tissues from her bag and handed them to Nishihara.  
Nishihara took them gratefully and apologized.

"It's okay, Nishihara-san but you understand we've to continue while things are still fresh in your mind. What time did you get home?"

"It was about 7:30am. The door was unlocked. I was surprised because my wife always makes … no, made sure the door is locked. I stepped inside and saw my wife sprawled on the floor. I tried to revive her but…" More tears rolled down his face.

Kira sighed inwardly. This is going to take some time but they had to get to the bottom of this… where is that girl going to? A moment ago she was taking notes! Lacus had disappeared into the kitchen. Kira was about to open his mouth to call her when she came out again with a cup of steaming tea.

"Here you go Nishihara-san. Take a sip, you'll feel better." Lacus placed the cup into Nishihara's hand.

"Domo…" He took a tentative sip before taking another sip. "Arigatou, I needed that.

I'm so sorry inspector…."

"It's alright, was there anything missing?" If Kira was surprised by what Lacus did, he didn't show it. He just sat there patiently waiting for Nishihara's reply.

Nishihara frowned. "Nothing I can think of but some of her jewelry is missing. I'm sorry inspector, I…."

"It's okay Nishihara-san. This will do for now. Clyne, ikku."

Lacus tucked her notebook into her pocket and for the second time that day, she ran after her senpai.

DCI – Detective Chief Inspector. DI- Detective Inspector.

End of chapter 1. Reviews much appreciated! Ichimaru


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

Thank you for the reviews. Very much appreciated.

Still at apt. 854, master bedroom….

"What now senpai?" Lacus asked eagerly. This was her first time at a crime scene that actually had a dead body and it didn't bother her much. Sure she was shocked but at the same time, the adrenaline juices were pumping away.

Kira could clearly hear the eagerness in his new sergeant's voice. It's good to be full of spirit but it would be better not to over do it. "Relax, Clyne. This is not a race. Take a deep breath and take note of your surroundings."

Kira's words stung but Lacus took his advice. She took a deep breath and began looking about her. The master bedroom was a mess. Article of clothing and etc were strewn about the floor, drawers pulled out of its original place. Lacus shifted her eyes towards the victim's dresser. Just like everything else, it was a mess. Isuzu-san had a jewelry box there and it was wide open and void of contents.

"Tell me what you see." Kira said while poking about the empty jewel box.

"The jewelry and money are gone." Lacus replied.

"What else?" He looked up from the box, giving his full attention to Lacus.

Feeling a little uncomfortable of being under Kira's intense gaze, Lacus cleared her throat before answering. "Maybe she interrupted the robber and…."

"Was murdered?" Kira finished for her. "Looks pretty much like an open and shut case, huh?"

Lacus just nodded.

Kira jammed his hands into his pants pocket and begin walking around the apartment.

Everything seems to point in that direction. Robbery. But there was something not right.

His brain keeps telling him that. Everything was too clear cut, too laid out neatly for his liking. Plus that peaceful look on the victim's face was bothering him.

"Senpai?" Lacus looked at Kira inquiringly. He has been going standing there for a few minutes without saying a word or moving.

Ignoring Lacus, Kira strode to the couch where Nishihara still sat. "Sumimasen Nishihara-san, at what time did you get home? Kira damned well knew what time.

Slightly startled, Nishihara answered. "Err…7:30am. Why? Is there…"

"You didn't get caught in the early morning traffic?" Kira pressed on.

"No, my office Kyohira Towers is just 20 minutes from here."

"Must be nice to be able to live near the office. For me it's almost an hour's journey to work from my place. Was there anyone else at the office with you?"

"What? Are you trying to accuse me…?" Nishihara's eyes widen in disbelief.

Smiling reassuringly, Kira replied. "No, of course not, Nishihara-san. These are just routine questions. We just want to eliminate you from our investigation. If you're not up to it, you could come by the station later in the day…."

"Oh…I'm sorry. My secretary was there. She left at around 12:30am. I worked until around 3:00am and left for my apartment a little after 7:00am."

Kira frowned. The secretary left at 12:30am. So that gives Nishihara-san an alibi.

According to the ME, Hijikata, his wife was killed around 11:00pm -12:00am. Damn! Something still felt not right to him.

Lacus scribbled all that down and listened to what her senpai was saying. "Well, I think that should do for now. Thank you Nishihara-san. We'll be in touch."

Both Kira and Lacus bowed and let themselves out. As soon as they entered the elevator,

Lacus opened her mouth. "Senpai…"

Kira rolled his eyes and mimicked Lacus. "Senpai, senpai! Is that all you can say? If you've to say, if you've something to say or ask, go ahead. Don't let your sentence hang in midair like that. It's so damned irritating!"

Lacus felt her cheeks grow warm. "Gomen nasai. Demo…."

Kira let out an impatient sigh and tapped his foot. Lacus swallowed and quickly resumed her sentence. Her senpai was right; she has to get of this habit of talking half way.

"Where are we headed now?"

"Kyohiro Towers but before that the security control room. I noticed security cameras when we arrived. Maybe we can get something from there."

But alas the trip proved a waste of time. The security cameras were only installed at the parking lot and not in the elevators or passage to the apartment.

"You need to understand, sir." The manager of the building said. "These are posh apartments. We just don't have any Tom, Dick and Harry living here. These apartments are exclusive and one of the main reason people here is because of the privacy we offer.

We only have cameras at the parking bay and main gate entrance to the apartment complex."

"How many entrances do you have?"

"Two, one in the front and one at the back but no one really use the back entrance."

"Fine, but I need those tapes anyway. Have someone send it to the station. Come on Clyne."

Outside, at the main entrance…

Lacus studied the camera that was placed above the guardhouse at the main entrance.

"The range of the camera is rather limited. And since it above the guardhouse, anyone can avoid being caught on tape by walking real close to the guardhouse."

"True…" Kira agreed. "Let's head to Kyohiro Towers. There isn't much here for us."

"Now?" Lacus asked.

"Why? Got a date?" Kira flipped his mobile open. No new messages.

"No…." Lacus replied. Why is he being so mean? It's just a question.

"Oh…"

"Oh…" Kira mimicked her again. "What did you do when you were in Helio?"

"Nothing much ever happened there." Lacus answered truthfully in small voice.

Kira let out another impatient sigh. Why was he always stuck with the dumb ones! Why! Looks like this girl is just like the rest.

"But I'm willing to learn, senpai. I'm a fast learner." Lacus quickly added.

The elevator pinged, indicating that they have reached the ground floor. Kira fished the car keys out of his pocket and headed for the car.

_He didn't hear a word I said! _Lacus thought and did the unthinkable. She ran to Kira and grabbed his arm. "Please, senpai, I'm willing to learn. Yoroshiku!" Still holding on to his arm, Lacus bowed.

Kira looked at his sergeant and at his arm which was being held captive by Lacus fingers.

"Clyne, you're cutting the blood circulation in my arm."

Lacus' head snapped up and quickly detached her fingers from her boss' arm. "Sumimasen…."

Kira bit his lip to stop it from twitching. The poor girl's face was starting to match the colour of her hair. "Start with the map, Clyne. Everything else will fall into place after that. Now get in the car."

Lacus watched her senpai turn and continued his journey to the car. He wasn't so bad after all. The rumours she heard about him being a terrible bully and senpai weren't true.

Well he wasn't exactly nice either but…. A loud horn jolted Lacus back to reality.

"Oi Clyne! Are you going to stand there the whole day!" Kira shouted from inside the car.

"No, sorry senpai!" Lacus mumbled and quickly made her way to the car.

Capt Mirrue Ramius'office.

"You want what?" Mirrue Ramius slammed her palms on her table. She couldn't believe what Kira Yamato just requested for.

"A warrant." Kira replied quietly. He was getting tired of this. All he wanted was a bloody warrant but Ramius taichou refused to allow it. Now she's gonna lecture him about what you need for a warrant.

"You need proper evidence, a strong cause for it not just some gut instinct, Kira!

How many years have you been on the force?" Kira opened his mouth to answer but Mirrue was gonna let him answer. "Long enough to know a simple think like this!

Besides, based on the report, it looks pretty much like an open and shut case. Robbery homicide."

"Taichou, it might be too late then…. Bloody phone!" Kira swore under his breath and answered the call. He nodded a few times before hanging up.

Meanwhile outside….

Lacus sat at her desk which was facing Kira's. Compared to her's, Kira's desk was filled with files, old newspapers …. to put it plainly, junk.

"Lacus-san…." A voice rang through the room and into her ears. Who was that? She swung around and came face to face with a grinning Asuran Zala.

"Hajimemashite, I'm DI Asuran Zala." Asuran held out his hand to Lacus.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus replied with a tiny smile.

Asuran's grin grew wider. "I know, you're … Yamato's latest partner."

Lacus took a step back. Men who grinned too much made her feel uncomfortable.

Ignoring it, Asuran asked. "So what do you think of him? Your senpai?"

"Errr…."

"Come now, …." Asuran edged closer to Lacus. He could smell her flowery shampoo,

he could almost touch those pink curls…"no need to be polite. Everyone knows what a pain Yamato is!"

A few guys who were listening to the conversation heartily agreed with Asuran.

Lacus shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know him well enough to have an opinion

about him."

Asuran refused to believe it. "Lacus, … it's alright. No one in this room is really fond of the man. All he does is snaps at people and refuses to be a team player."

"He likes to bully people too!" Tolle Koenig quipped. He was or rather forced to be Kira's partner for a while when DaCosta was on his honeymoon. Lacus looked at him and judging from the sneer on his lips, she guessed he isn't exactly a member of Kira's fan club.

Murrue Ramius' office.

DCI Kira Yamato snapped his mobile shut and began making his way to the door. "It was Hijikata." With just as an explanation, Kira exited Murrue's office.

Murrue just shook her head and carried on with her work. Kira has always been like that.

Abrupt and will only explain what he sees fit.

Kira emerged from Murrue's office and quickly scanned the office for his pink haired sergeant. Almost instantly he spotted her. She was at his desk and surrounded by a bunch of officers including that irritating Zala. He was advancing towards Lacus as he spoke and she was taking a small step back.

"Clyne!" Kira bellowed.

The feeling of relief flowed through Lacus. She wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with the grinning Asuran Zala and his friends. They kept asking her about her senpai. If they wanted to know so much, why didn't they just ask Yamato senpai?

Lacus mumbled an excuse, grabbed her bag and coat.

"Hijikata just called." Kira said once Lacus reached his side.

"Hopefully he has something. Our visit to Kyohira Towers didn't give us much."

They had visited Nishihara office. His secretary said she left at 12:30am and Nishihara-san was in his office.

"Maybe….

Flashback.

"At what time did you leave Minamoto-san?" Kira asked Nishihara's secretary.

The woman was in her late 40's. She wore a black suit and white ruffled blouse.

Her hair was piled neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck. "I left at exactly 12:30am.

I know this because I glanced at the clock on the way out. I popped into Nishihara-san's office and told him I was going home."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Why are you asking me all this? Shouldn't you be out there looking for whoever it is that's responsible?" Minamoto-san glared at Kira.

Smiling pleasantly, Lacus decided to give it a try. It would be difficult if the secretary was uncooperative. "Please Minamoto-san…. We'll do our best we can but in order to do that, we need to get through all these routine questions first."

"Very well, he just thanked me for working over time and continued with his work."

"Which is?" Kira asked.

"He is the top architect for this firm. In fact, he was one of the architects for Kyohiro Towers." Minamoto-san told the two detectives proudly.

Kira bit back the retort and said. "Do you mind if we had a look around?"

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" Minamoto-san eyed Kira suspiciously.

Lacus jumped in. "Yes but no if we've your consent. It won't take long."

"If you want us to get the warrant, we can do that but it won't be just the two of us.

5 cops will be sent here to turn this place inside out. Would you prefer that" Kira asked.

Minamoto gave in. 2 cops is better than 5! "Fine, but don't mess the place."

Kira just cursed under his breath and waited for Minamoto-san to open Nishihara-san's office. Nishihara-san's office was fairly spacious. It had all the stuff an architect needed to work. There were pictures of himself and wife on his desk and the only decoration the office had was a potted plant by the window. Kira opened the window and stuck his head out. It was a long way down…. Chotto matte! Kira's eyes fell to lower part of the window. He pushed aside the potted plant and found holes in the wall_. Strange…!_

"Senpai?" Lacus crouched next to Kira.

"Holes, Clyne. A rather strange place for it. Minamoto-san…"

"Hai!"

"What can you tell me about these holes?" Kira turned to Minamoto-san who stood by the door.

"I don't know. Nishihara-san occupied this office only several months ago.

It could have been made by the previous occupant."

"You don't happen to know who the previous occupant was?"

"No but I could check for you." Minamoto-san offered.

Lacus popped her head out the window and gasped.

"Please do… Here's my card." Kira handed his card to Nishihara-san's secretary. He had heard Lacus' gasp and placed his hand on her shoulder hoping that she understood.

Lacus closed the window and moved away from the window.

"Please call me the moment you know. Oh! One more thing. Did Nishihara-san have any visitors yesterday?"

Minamoto-san paused to think. "A client came to see him around 4:00pm but that was it."

End of flashback.

"Tell me Clyne, what do you think about this case?"

"Me!"

"Hai, anata!"

This was her chance to show she wasn't some dumb fool! She joined the force for this not to make coffee! "I don't think it's an open and shut case."

"But it looks pretty much that way, Clyne. Money and jewelry were taken from the apartment." Kira said.

"Yes but there's something not right. It's too neat. Too textbook like."

Kira grinned, taking years off his face and startling his sergeant. "Exactly! Let's see what Hijikata has in store for us."

"But Yamato-senpai what about what we saw at Nishihara's office?"

"I'll handle that, now to the morgue." Kira pressed the elevator button.

End of part two. Reviews please.


End file.
